Story of My Ocs and The Other OCs
by NuramagoFan
Summary: Kisah tentang OCs bleach. Chapter 2 update!
1. The 1st OC : Mari'e Kuchiki

**STORY OF MY OCs and The Other OCs**

**Disclaimer: Bleach selamanya menjadi milik Tite Kubo, yang itu artinya selamanya gak akan jatuh ke tangan saya. Ya, setidaknya para Oc ini masih tetap menjadi milik saya ( kecuali OC-OC milik Mai Hihara ). Gomenne kalau model ceritanya sedikit banyak mirip-mirip ama punya Mai Hihara.**

**( O iya, buat Mai Hihara, saya pinjam OC-nya ya! ;) )**

**CHAPTER 1: PERKENALAN PARA OC**

**Mari'e Kuchiki**

Mari'e Kuchiki adalah pemegang jabatan komandan di divisi 9 menggantikan Kaname Tousen yang tewas saat Winter War sekaligus adik kandung kesayangan dan satu-satunya yang dipunyai Byakuya. Ya, di cerita ini saya bikin Byakuya punya satu adik kandung yang menghilang sejak kakeknya, Ginrei Kuchiki masih menjabat sebagai komandan divisi 6. Byakuya sangat terpukul sejak kejadian itu, yang membentuk kepribadian Byakuya yang sekarang. Akan tetapi, Byakuya menemukannya secara tak sengaja saat menjalankan misi di dunia fana, dan karena terlanjur senang, Byakuya langsung membawa Mari'e pulang ke Kuchiki Mansion, yang tentu saja langsung disetujui oleh para tetua keluarga Kuchiki.

**Appereance**

Pada saat bertugas sebagai shinigami, Mari'e mengenakan shihakusou dan haori tanpa modifikasi. Dia memiliki rambut lurus berwarna hitam legam sepinggang yang biasa digulung ke atas. Memiliki dua bola mata berwarna merah rubi yang membuatnya nampak seperti vampir, ditambah lagi dengan kulit putih bersih khas keluarga Kuchiki, mungkin orang-orang akan menyangka dirinya adalah vampir.

**Character**

Mari'e adalah seorang gadis bangsawan yang anggun. Namun, dibalik keanggunannya tersebut dia dapat bersikap cukup ramah kepada semua penghuni Soul Society, mulai dari bawahannya, atasannya, pelayannya, keluarganya, sampai penyusup yang pernah menyusup ke Soul Society diperlakukan dengan ramah sebelum penyusup tersebut dilumpuhkan dan diseret ke penjara. Amarahnya langsung tersulut apabila ada yang mengungkit-ungkitkan dirinya dengan vampir.

**Ability and Strength**

Sebagai seorang komandan, Mari'e memiliki reiatsu yang sangat kuat yang bahkan hampir menyamai Soutaichou. Memiliki kekuatan fisik yang kuat dibalik tubuh rampingnya yang bahkan setara dengan komandan kelompok 7, Sajin Komamura. Dapat mengeluarkan kidou tanpa merapal mantra sampai tingkat 90. Hubungan batinnya dengan sang zanpakutou sangat kuat, sehingga zanjutsu-nya juga tidak bisa diremehkan. Dengan kata lain, Mari'e merupakan shinigami jenius yang hanya muncul beberapa generasi sekali, layaknya Toushirou. Hal itu pula yang mengakibatkan dirinya sempat diculik oleh ilmuwan gila yang mengincar kekuatannya. Dia juga menjadi incaran para hollow dikarenakan reiatsunya yang dapat terasa menenangkan, namun dapat terasa membunuh di saat tertentu. Diluar semua kelebihan tersebut, Mari'e kurang menguasai shunpo, yang memicunya untuk berguru kepada Yoruichi Shihouin.

**Zanpakutou**

Shikai: _Kurohana ( Black Flower)_

Bentuk: Mengambil wujud katana dalam bentuk tersegelnya, dengan tsuba berbentuk kuntum mawar yang masih kuncup, yang akan mekar ketika memasuki tahap shikai. Selain itu, di ujung gagang katana akan terbentuk untaian kuntum mawar berwarna hitam yang disertai dengan munculnya batang-batang mawar hitam yang berduri. Bilah pedang juga berubah menjadi hitam. Pada saat mencapai bankai, akan muncul ukiran-ukiran bunga yang mengeluarkan cahaya merah. Untaian bunga mawar berwarna hitam yang tadinya kuncup akan mekar dan mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang berpendar. Selain itu, daerah disekitar tempat pelepasan Bankai akan menjadi padang bunga berwarna hitam dan warna bulan akan berubah menjadi merah darah. Untuk menjebak musuh, di daerah terluar taman terdapat kekkai yang menutupi taman seperti kubah yang akan menghancurkan segala benda yang berusaha menembus ke dalam taman, yang akan mengakibatkan langit terlihat berwarna merah cerah.

Kemampuan Shikai:

Kuroi Sakura ( Black Sakura )*

Setelah mengucapkan nama jurus ini, Mari'e akan menancapkan katananya di tempat berpijak sambil mengoleskan darahnya sendiri ke bilah pedang yang masih nampak di permukaan ( mirip dengan cara memanggil setan atau makhluk lain ). Pohon sakura raksasa dengan bunga berwarna hitam akan muncul dari dalam tanah. Jurus ini dapat digunakan untuk keperluan pertahanan maupun penyerangan. Pada saat digunakan untuk menyerang, kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura akan lepas dari pohonnya dan menyerang lawan dengan kecepatan tinggi yang bisa dikendalikan dengan tangan ( seperti cara kerja senbonzakura ). Akan tetapi, pohon hanya akan memanjangkan dahannya dan menarik target menuju batang pohon dan memasukkan target ke dalam rongga di dalam batang apabila jurus ini digunakan untuk keperluan pertahanan.

Kuro Bara ( Black Rose )

Setelah mengucapkan nama jurus ini, untaian batang mawar hitam langsung memanjang dan mengikat musuh( mirip Ruri Iro Kujaku, bedanya ini batang mawar dan ada durinya ).

Jurus lain akan dibahas di chapter-chapter berikutnya

Bankai: _Kuro Hanabatake no Akai Tsuki ( Black Flower Garden and Red Moon )_

Kuro Hyaku-go no Uta ( The Black Lily's Song ) *

Bunga lily yang terdapat di taman bunga yang terbentuk karena proses bankai akan mengeluarkan suara-suara melengking yang mengandung gelombang reiatsu dengan frekuensi tinggi yang dapat membuat gendang telinga pecah dan menjadikan musuh tuli, namun jurus ini tidak mempan terhadap Mari'e yang mampu menyerap gelombang reiatsu yang terdapat pada suara-suara tersebut. Belum ada yang berhasil menghindari jurus ini.

Akairo rezabimu ( Red laser beam )

Bulan merah yang terdapat di dalam taman tersebut akan mengeluarkan sejenis laser beam yang berwarna merah cerah yang akan membakar habis musuh dalam kedipan mata. Belum ada yang berhasil menghindar dari jurus ini, karena biasanya lawan yang sudah tuli tidak bisa mendengar bunyi laser beam yang mendekat ( karena berwarna merah di bagian pinggirnya, namun berwarna putih di bagian dalamnya, jadi sulit dilihat ==" ). Selain itu, biasanya lawan yang akan dieksekusi mati menggunakan jurus ini akan ditahan oleh tumbuh-tumbuhan yang ada di taman tersebut.

Selain dua jurus di atas akan dijelaskan pada chapter-chapter berikutnya ( setelah ada yang berhasil selamat dari kedua jurus di atas )

**History**

Mari'e lahir dan dibesarkan di lingkungan keluarga Kuchiki yang membentuk pribadinya yang sopan terhadap siapa saja, namun tidak mengakibatkannya menjadi anak yang dingin, karena dia menjalani hidupnya bersama kakak dan kakeknya dengan bahagia. Namun, kehidupannya yang bahagia berubah 180⁰ sejak ada orang aneh dengan reiatsu yang mengerikan menyusup ke Mansion Kuchiki dan menculik dirinya untuk dijadikan bahan penelitian.

Setelah itu, penculik Mari'e yang masih belum diketahui identitasnya tersebut menempatkan Mari'e di laboratorium penelitian yang tidak terjangkau oleh pengintaian Gotei 13. Di laboratorium itu Mari'e dapat menemukan beberapa anak yang senasib dengannya. Kebanyakan dari mereka berasal dari keluarga bangsawan dengan reiatsu yang unik. Diantara anak-anak tersebut, Mari'e paling akrab dengan Ulquiorra Schiffer, yang ternyata merupakan putra tunggal dari keluarga Schiffer yang merupakan keluarga bangsawan yang setara dengan 4 keluarga bangsawan besar ( Kuchiki, Shihouin, dll ), namun keberadaannya yang tersembunyi dari banyak orang mengakibatkan keluarga ini menjadi kurang dikenal di kalangan umum.

Selama berada di dalam lab tersebut, Mari'e dan Ulquiorra telah banyak menyaksikan teman-teman senasib mereka mati karena eksperimen ilmuwan gila yang menculik mereka. Setelah anak-anak lain mati dan yang tersisa tinggal Mari'e dan Ulquiorra, mereka berdua dijadikan bahan eksperimen untuk pengembangan kekuatan menggunakan darah vampir, yang merupakan makhluk kegelapan yang sangat kuat. Eksperimen tersebut sukses. Mari'e dan Ulquiorra berhasil mendapatkan kekuatan vampir tanpa efek samping yang berarti. Hanya saja, iris mata Mari'e berubah warna dari abu-abu menjadi merah darah. Meskipun begitu, ilmuwan gila yang menculik mereka tetap tidak mau melepaskan mereka.

Karena tidak tahan lagi, Mari'e dan Ulquiorra memutuskan untuk kabur. Mereka kabur menggunakan alat aneh ciptaan ilmuwan gila tersebut yang berfungsi sebagai alat teleportasi. Akan tetapi, saat proses teleportasi, Mari'e dan Ulquiorra terpisah. Mari'e terlempar ke dunia fana, sedangkan Ulquiorra terlempar ke Hueco Mundo. Mari'e yang trauma karena kejadian tersebut akhirnya memutuskan untuk tinggal di dunia fana dan takut kembali ke Soul Society karena Mari'e takut keluarganya tidak menerimanya.

Di dunia fana, tepatnya di kota Karakura, Mari'e bertemu dengan Urahara yang belum lama ini diasingkan ke dunia fana. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tinggal dengan Urahara dkk dan meminjam gigai kepadanya. Mari'e memohon kepada Urahara untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya dari para shinigami, yang akhirnya disanggupi oleh Urahara. Mari'e tidak pernah keluar dari toko permen Urahara dan hanya keluar sekali-sekali saat tidak ada shinigami level komandan yang mengunjungi kota Karakura. Sayangnya, Rukia yang waktu itu bertandang ke toko Urahara untuk menjenguk Ichigo setelah Winter War menemukan beberapa persamaan ciri-ciri Mari'e dengan fotonya semasa kecil memberitahu Byakuya, yang menyebabkan Byakuya langsung datang ke toko permen Urahara untuk menemuinya dan membawanya kembali ke Soul Society, tanpa memperdulikan protes dari Mari'e. Akhirnya, Mari'e menuruti keinginan kakaknya tersebut dan kembali ke Seireitei setelah mengetahui kalau Byakuya tidak akan mempermasalahkan Mari'e yang kini sedikit ' berbeda'.

**Educational Background**

Dikarenakan sederetan bakat alami yang dimiliki oleh Mari'e dan statusnya sebagai bangsawan Kuchiki, Mari'e dapat langsung menduduki jabatan komandan divisi 9 setelah 2 tahun mengenyam pendidikan di Akademi Shino.

**Continued on Chapter 2**

**Please Review!**


	2. Those Lovely Memories ends This Night

**Disclaimer : Bleach selamanya milik Tite Kubo Sensei.**

**The 2 nd chapter: Those Lovely Memories ends This Night**

**Warning: OOC, contains OC, No Incest, EYD masih dalam tahap percobaan, dll.**

_**114 tahun lalu...**_

" _Mari'e, ayo kita latihan! "_

" _Mari'e, ayo kejar si ' bakeneko ' ! "_

" _Mari'e, jangan menangis, Kaa-san pasti bahagia di atas sana... "_

" _Oyasumi nasai, watashi no imotou no saiai-chan.. "_

_._

_. _

_._

" Nii-chan! " Mari'e terbangun dari tidurnya. Mari'e merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada hari itu. Mari'e merasa akan tidak berjumpa dengan nii-channya dalam jangka waktu yang sangat lama, padahal sang ' nii-chan ' yang amat disayanginya tersebut tetap menemaninya tinggal di Kuchiki Manor dan _mungkin _tidak akan pergi ke mana-mana. Tunggu dulu, _mungkin_ ? Apa tadi dia baru saja mengucapkan kata _mungkin_, yang bisa berarti iya?

" Hah, mungkin itu hanya kebetulan saja. " Mari'e akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tidur malamnya.

_Keesokan paginya..._

Mari'e keluar dari kamar tidurnya dan berjalan menuju ruang makan Kuchiki Manor. Setelah sampai di sana, Mari'e segera menyapa dua penghuni Kuchiki Manor yang sudah duduk terlebih dahulu di ruang makan.

" Ohayou, Jii-sama! " Sapa Mari'e sambil membungkukkan badan.

" Ohayou. "

" Ohayou nii-chan! "

" Ohayou imouto-chan! " Balas Byakuya sambil menyeringai lebar ke arah Mari'e. Ginrei hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Mari'e segera menempati tempat yang kosong di samping kanan ' nii-chan ' kesayangannya tersebut, dan segera memulai ritual sarapannya.

" Itadakimasu! " ucap Mari'e dan Byakuya serentak. Acara sarapan yang sangat tenang itu pun dimulai.

Setelah mereka bertiga selesai sarapan, Ginrei segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan menuju ke pintu gerbang utama Kuchiki Manor, dan meninggalkan dua anak yang saat ini sedang berkeliling taman.

" Apa yang akan kita lakukan hari ini ya? " Byakuya menggumam.

" Bagaimana kalau mengunjungi Hisana nee-chan? " Balas Mari'e.

"...Hmm...boleh juga, tapi..." Byakuya tiba-tiba blushing.

" Nii-chan kangen ya sama Hisana nee-chan? " Mari'e kini mulai menggoda kakaknya.

" A—Ah, t-tidak kok, nii-chan cuma...mmm..ya...nii-chan cuma... " Byakuya mulai salah tingkah. Belum lagi semburat merah muda yang makin terlihat jelas itu malah makin membuat Mari'e ingin menggoda kakaknya lagi.

" Nii-chan suka sama Hisana nee-chan, lalala~ " Mari'e langsung nari-nari gak jelas di depan Byakuya yang makin salah tingkah. Tiba-tiba...

" Hoooo...ternyata Byakuya-ko bisa juga ya suka sama orang? ~ "

" Diam kau Bakeneko! " Byakuya makin salah tingkah ketika muncul Yoruichi di hadapannya.

" Ohayou Yoruichi nee-chan! " Mari'e mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada ' tamu tak diundang ' tersebut.

" Bakeneko. Pergi. Dari hadapanku. SEKARANG! " Jerit Byakuya sambil menuding-nuding ke arah Yoruichi, yang sayangnya kalah cepat dari Yoruichi yang sudah berada di belakang Byakuya.

" Byakuya Kuchiki, kau kalah! "

SING...

1..

2...

3...

"AAAGGHHH! " Jerit Byakuya frustasi. Mari'e yang melihatnya hanya bisa sweatdrop + jawdrop.

"...Baiklah. Karena pengganggunya sudah pergi, mari kita menuju ke tempat Hisana-chan. "

"..." Entah kenapa, Mari'e jadi kehilangan minat untuk menjahili kakaknya lagi.

_Sesampainya di Inuzuri..._

" Hisana nee-chan! " Panggil Mari'e dengan gembira.

" ... " Byakuya hanya bisa membisu saking malunya.

" Ah, Mari'e-chan, Byakuya-kun, mari, masuk. " ucap Hisana sembari mempersilahkan Mari'e dan Byakuya masuk ke dalam rumah kecilnya tersebut.

" _Haaahh, entah kenapa aku merasa akan sangaaaat merindukan semua yang sudah terjadi hari ini, seperti aku tidak akan pernah mengalami semua ini lagi... " _renung Mari'e.

Setelah beberapa jam mereka bermain dengan Hisana, mereka berdua memutuskan untuk pulang karena hari sudah mulai gelap. Mereka tidak mau membuat kerutan di dahi kakek mereka bertambah karena khawatir.

" Besok main lagi ya Mari'e-chan, Byakuya-kun.. " ucap Hisana sanbil melambaikan tangan kearah Kuchiki bersaudara yang kini sudah berada di depan rumah Hisana.

"...Uhm...ya, Hisana-chan... " ucap Byakuya terbata-bata.

" _Eh, perasaanku kenapa nggak enak gini ya? " _Mari'e kembali merenung.

"...E—eh, iya! " balas Mari'e terbata-bata sambil terus berjalan. Konsentrasinya buyar gara-gara memikirkan firasat aneh tersebut. Selama perjalanan pulang, Mari'e masih saja memikirkan firasat tersebut, yang membuat kakaknya heran karena Mari'e selalu gak fokus kalau diajak ngomong.

" Huh? Mari'e? Halo? " sahut Byakuya sambil mengibas-kibaskan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Mari'e.

" EHHH? Gomenne, nii-chan... "

" Jangan bikin kakak khawatir dong... " balas Byakuya sambil sweatdrop.

_Sesampainya di Kuchiki Manor... _

Rupanya sang kakek sudah menanti duo Kuchiki di gerbang utama dengan muka garang dan kerutan yang makin bertambah. Sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dadanya, sang kakek bertanya dengan dinginnya,

" Kemana saja kalian? "

" Err...anu... " Byakuya kebingungan.

" Uhm, kami habis main sama Hisana-chan... " jawab Mari'e dengan polosnya. Sang kakek pun mendelik dan makin mengerutkan dahinya.

" Byakuya, siapa ' Hisana ' yang kalian maksud? " tanya Ginrei kepada Byakuya dengan menekankan kata ' Hisana '.

" Errrrr... Hisana it— " penjelasan Byakuya terputus ketika Byakuya mendengar ledakan yang cukup keras. Ginrei yang menyadari bahaya yang mengincar mereka segera memerintahkan para penjaga untuk membawa Byakuya dan Mari'e masuk ke dalam Kuchiki Manor.

" Bawa Byakuya dan Mari'e masuk, CEPAT! "

" Baik! " jawab mereka bersamaan sembari menggendong Byakuya dan Mari'e.

" Kakeekkk! " Byakuya dan Mari'e terus meronta-ronta ingin bersama kakek mereka.

" Maafkan Kakek, kalian harus selamat. Penjaga yang tersisa, halangi penyerang! "

_Sesampainya di dalam salah satu di Kuchiki Manor..._

" Kakeeekkk! " sahut Mari'e.

" ... " Byakuya hanya bisa diam dan mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Seandainya kalau tadi dia tidak menyarankan untuk pergi ke rumah Hisana, pasti kini mereka sedang berlindung bersama kakek mereka.

" Jangan khawatir, waka-sama, oujo-sama, kita aman di sini. Ginrei-sama pasti akan ke sini secepatnya. " hibur seorang penjaga yang bernama Koji. Tanpa disadarinya, sebuah bom asap jatuh dari langit-langit ruangan dan meledak seketika. Asap pun menyelimuti ruangan tersebut. Terdengar suara jeritan dan suara pedang beradu di ruangan tersebut.

Trang-trang!

CRAT!

" GYAAA! "

" Waka-sama, oujo-sama, lari., uagh! "

" Nii-chan! "

Byakuya yang mendengar suara adiknya tersebut langsung berlari menuju sumber suara, namun terlambat. Kini Byakuya harus menyaksikan adiknya dijadikan sandera oleh seorang pria bertopeng.

" Kalau kau mendekat, nyawa anak ini akan melayang! " ancam pria tersebut.

" LEPASKAN DIA! " Byakuya berteriak kepada orang asing tersebut.

" Tidak akan. Anak ini merupakan sumber penelitian yang berharga. Jadi, selamat tinggal, Tuan Muda Kuchiki. " ucap orang tersebut sambil meledakkan bom asap, lalu kabur sambil membawa Mari'e. Sesaat kemudian, Ginrei membuka pintu shoji ruangan tersebut.

" Byakuya, apa yang terjadi? "

"...Sial...AAAAAKKKKKHHHH! "

**Continued on Chapter 3**

**Please Review**


End file.
